


Lavender Nails

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Childhood, Children, Double Drabble, Gen, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The downside of sharing a room with your younger brother was that he was almost constantly trying to get involved when you were hanging out with your friends.





	Lavender Nails

The downside of sharing a room with your younger brother was that he was almost constantly trying to get involved when you were hanging out with your friends. Sara and her best friend Karen were hanging out in their room, painting their nails a pale shade of lavender, Linda’s favourite colour, when Thom walked in, carrying some of his plastic dinosaurs.

“What are you doing?” He asked, flopping down onto his bed.

“Painting our nails.” Linda replied, not bothering to glance up.

“Leave us alone or we’ll paint yours too.” Sara warned him, giving him a sharp glare. Thom shifted so the three of them formed a circle before holding out his hand.

“Go ahead. I look good in purple.”

Without hesitation, Sara took his hand and began to spread a layer of polish across his nails.

“After I’m done with this coat, you’ll need to wait a couple of minutes for it to dry. _Do not touch anything_. Then we’ll start on the second layer.” She explained, releasing his hand and carefully putting the lid back on the bottle.

“Okay, cool.” Thom said, carefully setting his hand on his knee. He couldn’t wait to show it to his mother.


End file.
